


【冢不二不讲道理

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二不讲道理

*哨兵T/向导F，精神体：白狼x浣熊，私设如山  
*偏原著向，塚不二only  
*第一次写他们，ooc的地方请多见谅，感谢 

0.  
爱情从来都是不讲道理的。

1.  
乾发现了手塚的异常。  
手塚这个星期练球的强度增加了三倍之多，在大家都离开球场后，青学的这位部长会留下来继续练习。对于乾来说，手塚这样长的练习时间给他提供了收集数据的机会，但大强度的训练对将来的比赛和手塚的手臂会带来很大隐患，这并不是长久之计。乾望着电脑屏幕上显示的资料，决定亲自去问一问手塚异常的原因。  
第二天训练前在更衣室被乾拦住的手塚看起来很正常：“乾，有什么事？”青学部长面无表情的脸上难得露出了一丝疑惑。  
乾咳了一声开门见山：“手塚，你精神力进入暴躁状态的可能性是74%。”

2.  
“我并不想提早登记进入那里，”手塚站在窗边，暖光照亮他半边脸庞，阴影中的那方却隐隐显露出些锐利的锋芒，“今年是我在青学最后的机会。”  
“一个没有向导的哨兵会陷入什么样的困境，你应该清楚的，”乾扶了扶眼镜，他从网球包里拿出昨天夜里整理了十多页关于哨兵分化初期没有向导导致的精神力崩溃案例试图说服手塚，“这个星期你的精神力有明显的波动倾向，逐渐加强的训练并无法让你发泄掉多余的精力，随着时间增长你在全国大赛来临之前就会陷入精神力暴躁状态；而且在赛场上来自各方繁杂的信息也会影响你的发挥，这种情况下你的哨兵身份带来的更多困难，除非你能够得到向导的……”  
“我有向导。”手塚平静地看向乾，微红的耳朵似乎泄露了什么情绪。  
夕阳慢悠悠地与树枝纠缠，迟到了两分钟的桃城咬着汉堡急匆匆跑进球场时被不二抓个正着，他左右转头看了看部长并不在周围，双手合十脸上露出了笑容含糊道：“不二前辈，帮帮忙吧！”  
不二笑着点点头：“我可以当作没看见你……”闻言桃城放松地舒了一口气：“前辈，那我先去训练啦！”被留下的不二站在网球场门口，他看着桃城远去的背影微笑起来：呐，真期待桃城被罚跑圈的情景呀。  
突然感觉到裤角被拽动，不二低下头去正好对上白色小狗冷峻的眼神，不二失笑，蹲下去捏了捏它的耳朵，得到满意回应的小家伙仰起头任由不二抚摸。轻轻地点了一下它的头，不二将小东西抱起来放在左肩上向球场内走去：手塚部长，可是这次你自己也迟到了哦！

3.  
“桃城，迟到绕操场50圈！”试图逃过惩罚的桃城被手塚点了出来，他垂头丧气地出列向场外跑去，当他带着哀怨的眼神路过不二时，后者露出无辜的微笑：“呐，我什么都没说。”  
手塚嘱咐各人去完成自己的训练，不二握着球拍准备跟河村进行训练时被手塚喊住：“不二，我有事找你。”不二朝河村露出一个抱歉的微笑后跟随手塚来到了更衣室。  
“手塚，你一般不会占用训练时间的。”不二遗憾地盯着手塚的右肩，白色的小东西在两人并肩时跳到了手塚的肩膀上，此时正懒洋洋地趴着打哈欠。不二怀念毛茸茸小可爱的绝妙触感，只可惜这是手塚的精神体，“不过没想到手塚居然很喜欢向别人撒娇呀。”  
手塚坐在长椅上闭上眼，心中涌起的烦躁情绪淹没了他，他粗鲁地揉了揉眉心：“乾发现了。”  
“你说了什么？”不二收起笑容皱着眉问，意有所指道：“我本应该站在乾那一方阻止你继续训练下去。”  
事实上手塚并没有达到哨兵分化的正常年龄，他尚没有进入塔中接受集训，更不用说拥有一位向导来对他的精神力进行疏导和整理。家中长辈不巧的外出也让手塚的这个秘密保守到了今天才被乾发现，而面对乾的质问，手塚无法作出自己只是在硬撑的回答。那句有向导已经是最极端的欺骗乾的选择，正如乾所说，没有向导的哨兵危险极大，但只有进入塔训练三年才能得到向导的哨兵身份同样也阻碍了手塚想要带领青学走向巅峰的道路。  
这是个艰难的选择。  
比常人更容易感受到他人情绪波动的不二敏感地发现了手塚此时精神的不稳定，不二上前一步握住手塚的右臂并安抚他右肩上开始躁动的小东西：“冷静一点，你的精神体成长的速度太快了。”从尚未睁眼的幼崽到如今看起来三四个月的小白狗，只过了大约七天的时间，即使是在哨兵中，这也远远超过正常水平。按照这个速度，等不到全国大赛的到来，手塚的精神力就将达到爆发进而损伤身体，不二无法忽视这种可能性的存在，帮助手塚隐瞒近一个星期已经是极限。  
手塚深深吸了一口气：“再给我三天时间。”  
不二凝视着他：“手塚，青学不是只有你一个人。”  
门外少年们的呼喊声传了进来，沿着窗户流进来的光混着热血的气息，让手塚的精神平静了许多，他抬起头看着不二：“我亦希望如此。”

4.  
事实上不二是最早发现手塚反常的人，上个星期不二为了将词典归还在训练结束后特地与手塚一起步行回家，在路上无意中发现手塚手臂轻微颤抖的不二起初还以为对方的手伤再次发作，当他抬起头看手塚的脸色才发现手塚早已经满脸通红。“你发烧了！”不二抓着手塚的肩膀焦急地碰了碰他的额头，炽热的温度让不二惊呼出声。手塚似是什么都没听见依照惯性向前迈步，却在下一刻倒在不二的肩膀上。“手塚？手塚！”  
“周助，正好碰见，我载你回去吧。这是手塚君？”由美子的出现拯救了慌乱的不二，她看了眼烧的迷迷糊糊的手塚，意外地发出了一声惊呼，“这也太早了！”  
“姐姐？”不二艰难地将手塚拖上了后座，把手塚的头放在自己的腿上后松了口气，他用手背擦去额头上的汗然后发现自己的姐姐坐在驾驶座上似乎正在发呆，“麻烦送我们去医院吧！”  
“周助你确定要送手塚君去医院吗？”由美子握着方向盘叹气道，“我听你说过手塚君的目标是带领青学走到全国大赛吧，如果今天把他送去医院，那么明天他就要进入塔里了。”  
由美子接下来的话不二已经没有再听进去了，他呆愣地看着自己膝盖上趴着的一团毛茸茸，脑子转了许久才反应过来：这就是手塚的精神体吗？

5.  
等不二从回忆中醒过神来，今天的训练活动已经结束了，球场里的人开始三三两两向外走去，他叹了口气靠在球网上。  
手塚从场外经过停了下来，那只小家伙被他装在网球包中，手塚的一只手插在网球包里，可能是在安抚精神体。分化初期的手塚还无法控制精神体，还好精神体并不是谁都能看见，不二能看见并与小东西互动也让由美子很是费解，但是由美子姐姐粗暴地下了定论：“可能就是雏鸟心态吧，第一个遇见的人总是特殊的。”  
“回去吧。”手塚沉声道，明明是他的问题，他却仿佛一点都不担心，这让不二微妙地感到一些不愉快。  
“如果不能打全国大赛，你该怎么办？”不二一边向门口走，一边问。  
“还有你们在，如果我不能留在这里。”手塚陪着他在网外走着，不二罕见地发觉了他语气中的轻松与喜悦，手塚的精神力此刻平静地像一片星空下的湖泊，一瞬间被打破了平静惊起苹果味的涟漪。不二蓦然停住脚步，他刚才在想什么？  
手塚的声音在他耳边响起：“不二你很喜欢吃苹果吗？”  
什么？  
不二顺着手塚的视线望去，后者网球包里是一只趴在白色毛团身上正在啃苹果的浣熊。  
不二的脸色很复杂，一直到他回到自己的房间打开网球包看见躺在里面睡的正香的浣熊为止。他捂着脸开始回忆自己在那之后到底做了什么，是把浣熊抢了过来飞奔回家还是僵硬着笑脸跟手塚说完莫名其妙的琐事把浣熊抢了过来飞奔回家呢？不过手塚这么严谨的人肯定不会说出去的，他舒了口气，然后戳了戳浣熊的耳朵，对比了手塚精神体的触感。  
还是自己的戳着舒服。不二得出结论。

6.  
虽然看似闹了个不大不小的笑话，但是手塚即将暴动的精神力有了解决的办法。  
不二对自己分化为向导不算太意外，他一向对于感情比常人感受更灵敏，在球场上他也不是靠力量取长，能够探查对手的情绪状态有利于他的发挥，只是他很意外自己在十四岁时就分化的事实。由美子姐姐在十六岁那年才分化为哨兵进入塔里接受集训，就算是最近的手塚也是在十五岁分化为哨兵，虽然向导相比哨兵而言并不会有什么危险发生，但这种异常的状态让他很是疑惑。  
由美子在晚饭后听见不二的疑惑后思考了几分钟：“我想大概跟你身边的手塚君分化为哨兵有关系，如果我没猜错，他现在应该还没去登记入塔，你一定很担心他的精神力暴动问题。”  
不二歪头想了想：“我确实有过如果我是向导就可以帮助手塚度过这个难关的想法，但如果是这种原因未免有些不合常理。”  
由美子拍了拍身旁浣熊的头：“虽然不合常理，但是已经分化的状态并不会回到过去，这样对你们都是最好的状况不是吗？”  
看着一头雾水离开的不二，由美子眯着眼笑起来：爱情从来都是不讲道理的啊。  
  
7.  
不二和手塚尝试了很久如何梳理精神力，将这件事情一直隐瞒到关东大赛结束后，乾自然而然地以为不二就是手塚的向导，得知此事后他在笔记本中秘密地记载了些什么不二不得而知，但手塚跟不二告知后队友们的反应让不二有点招架不住。  
“好啊不二你居然瞒了我这么久喵，你还有没有把我当成最好的朋友啊！”菊丸一个飞扑挂在了不二身上，他在不二的肩膀上蹭了蹭，欢喜地喊道：“不二我想看看你的精神体，一定很可爱！”  
闻言海棠的眼神亮了亮，桃城揽过越前的肩膀小声道：“越前你跟不二前辈关系挺好的，你见过不二前辈的精神体吗？”话音未落，桃城抖了抖身子，“怎么感觉有点冷？”  
越前想了想自己的卡鲁宾，抬起头鄙视地看着他：“我才不去！我已经有猫了。”  
不二偏头笑道：“英二，你怎么不问手塚，他的精神体比较可爱哦！”  
菊丸一张脸垮下去小声道：“我总觉得看着部长就很冷，部长的精神体一定也跟他本人一样冷。”手塚冷着脸看过来，不二抿着嘴看向坐在自己脚上的白狼，这些日子过去当初的那个白色毛团已经初具狼族风范了，白狼跟着手塚的眼神抬头对上了不二，然后“汪”了一声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”不二实在是忍不住，之前帮手塚梳理精神力的时候他使坏教会了白狼如何叫，每次白狼这样叫出声的时候他都能看见手塚无奈的表情，虽然对不起手塚，但是这真的很好笑。  
“不二，不二，你别笑，就让我看看嘛！”菊丸渴望地看着不二，他家里人防着他玩精神体一直不给他靠近，终于有了这次机会，这次他要好好跟不二的小可爱玩玩！  
“好啦！英二你别闹不二了！”大石尽职尽责地将菊丸拎走，这回轮到大石被菊丸缠着了。  
“英二，等烟花祭的时候吧，我把小熊带出来一起玩，”不二说着又笑了起来，“我也得提前征求他的意见呐！”  
“好哎！不二你的精神体居然是小熊！太可爱了吧！”菊丸挂在大石身上发出了欢呼。  
  
8.  
不二和英二正在苹果糖的摊子前排队时，他被冲过来的白狼撞了个满怀。  
菊丸惊讶地低下头，这是他第一次看见手塚的精神体，心里想着果然没有不二的可爱，然后他就发现自己怀里的浣熊激动地跳下去趴在了白狼的背上。  
不二半蹲着顺着白狼冲过来的方向望过去，果然看见了穿着深色浴衣的手塚，少年微湿润的发梢旁本该是坚定的眼睛，而此时他却握着一束烟花棒无措地站在繁华的街道上看了过来，灯光中的那双凤眸露出一丝羞涩。  
烟花在头顶绽开的一瞬间，不二向前走了两步：“呐，手塚，我记得你说过你对人多的地方……”  
“我对人多的地方很棘手，这是真的，”手塚难得脸上露出了慌乱的表情，“我只是刚才临时被母亲赶出来，无意中碰见了你们，我即刻就要回去了。”  
如果不是浣熊跟白狼正在不二脚边亲亲热热地“汪”来“叽”去，这话或许还有几分可信度。  
“好啊好啊，手塚你赶紧回去吧！我跟不二之后还有其他的安排呢！”菊丸在旁边舒了一口气，他可不想跟部长一起逛夏日祭，这简直剥夺了他的快乐。  
手塚紧接着补充了一句：“跟我一起过来的还有大石。”  
“什么大石也来了？他不是说今天有事情不能跟我一起来吗，我得去找他问问，不二我先走啦！”菊丸手舞足蹈地抛弃了不二向人群中窜去，也抛弃了排了快十分钟的苹果糖，不二叹了口气，对着手塚发出了邀请：“我们一起吧！”  
手塚冷淡地点了点头。  
白狼兴奋地“嗷”了一声。  
小熊不忍直视地捂上了眼睛。

9.  
两人沉默地在人流中走着，入目的色彩晕染出青春的气息，不二看着花火盛开时亮如白昼的天空：“手塚，我有时候想，烟火真是美好的事物呐。”  
“即使稍瞬即逝，也在所不惜吗？”随着两人的步伐，他们离开了人群站在了一棵树下，望着远处人头攒动，手塚有些怅然地问道。  
“即使稍瞬即逝，也在所不惜，”不二转过头认真地看着手塚，“已经在夜空中灿烂过，就很值得了，如青春……”  
不二的话并没有说完，一个吻随着绚烂的烟花吞没了他的思绪。  
“那么，请你答应做我的恋人吧！”手塚一如既往严肃地向不二请求道，而白狼已经焦躁地开始咬尾巴了。  
不二没有回答，他悄悄踮起了脚。  
  


一个不算彩蛋的彩蛋：  
手塚坐上前往机场的大巴后，他望着窗外纷纷扬扬的雪花陷入了沉思：不二此时会怎么样呢？他的手抚上眼镜，忽然意识到自己是不是忘记带了什么。  
不二躺在场地上静静地望着天空，雪花落在他的眼中化成了泪水，阴暗的天空向他无限逼近，突然他意识到有什么在碰自己，歪过头去，白狼温柔地舔舐着他的手背。


End file.
